Always Will Be
by Alex Took
Summary: Laurie has a secret. In the process of discovering what he is hiding, Jo discovers a secret within herself. A secret she never wanted to face.
1. A Package Arrives

_**Author's Note:**_ This story takes place in the first half of the book, but before Meg and John are engaged and Laurie goes away for college. I hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p>Jo March wove her fingers in the threads of the hammock, rocking herself slightly with a foot on the soggy ground. The Laurences had given the hammock to their family, but it might as well been given to Jo. For she stuck it as deep into their yard as possible, making it a hidden spot where her stories could unravel in peace. But what often distracted her, or even called her to the hammock, was the view. Between several branches sat Laurie's house. No one could see her, or so she thought. But she could see all the happenings in the yard and in several of the windows including Laurie's study, where she often chuckled at his obvious boredom during one of Mr. Brooke's lessons. Jo wasn't a nose bone, and the great spying view wasn't the reason she retreated to the spot, but it was something she couldn't help doing from time to time. Or everyday. Especially when she was in a quarrel with the Laurence boy himself.<p>

Last evening Laurie had joined Jo on her way into town. While she was off buying emergency apples for a pie Amy was struggling to make, Laurie slipped off and bought Jo a bouquet. Jo hadn't made much notice of the gesture for she was too frustrated by the fact that the apples she was buying were going to go to waste, Amy was no baker. However, as Laurie walked Jo to the door that evening, Jo with the flower in hand, Meg watched the boy playfully but kept her lips sealed till he reached his own door. She then began to tease Jo about the flowers Laurie had bought for her, which made Jo turn red and rant about her sisters' nonsense. The whole thing made Jo mad, he was simply buying a flower for her, nothing more whatsoever. Meg was most likely jealous that Mr. Brook hadn't bought her a flower. Or no, that Laurie hadn't. That was it. But for some reason, some part of the gesture stuck with her. Laurie's almost sheepish smile as he gave it to her, a smile Jo had hardly noticed in her annoyance with Amy at the time. But the image came back to her, and Jo pushed it from her head, ignoring any lingering curiosity about why her Teddy had done such a thing. He would do that for anyone, surely. But even that conclusion didn't fit right, and simply made Jo flustered and speculate the Laurence boy.

Jo looked down and realized the leaf she had been holding was now in pieces across her lap. She sighed, bored with the lack of activity at her neighbor's home, when movement caught her eye. Laurie was strolling down the driveway, whistling to himself. What was he doing? He seemed a little too proud of it whatever it is. The boy paused to admire an crimson amber leaf dangling from a nearly bare tree, before continuing on his way with what looked like a side glance in Jo's direction. Jo had to maneuver carefully to see where he was headed, while staying both in her hammock and hidden behind the bushes. She narrowed her eyes when Laurie stopped at his mailbox and pulled out a small package. He tapped it happily then made a quiet comment. He sure was acting strange for not knowing someone was watching him. Then he paused, apparently too excited to wait till he was inside to open the box. Jo leaned, trying to see what it was he had received, but Laurie seemed to turn his back to her. Almost purposefully. But the boy was now near enough that she could hear him chuckle to himself. What was so funny about what was inside? Jo was now in pain as she struggled to remain hidden while keeping a decent view. And just as Laurie turned about, Jo hoping to get a glimpse of what was inside, she was greeted by a wide smirk, his eyes fixed on hers. She gasped and flopped to the ground.

"Christopher Columbus." She groaned as she popped up over the bushes, dusting off her dress. Laurie strode to her, looking smug.

"You aren't a very good hider."

"Well you aren't a very good finder."

"Really, how so? I do believe I just found you without a problem." Jo walked the line of the iron fence till she was at the corner nearest to Laurie.

"I wouldn't dare say so. It only took you months to find me!" Laurie raised his brow.

"That's an exaggeration. It was more like 2 minutes."

"I think I would know, since I know a lot you don't know I know." Laurie hugged the package to his chest.

"Really, what is it that I don't know you know?"

"You didn't finish your mathematics in time last Tuesday, and Mr. Brooke lectured you about 'the importance of doing things in a timely manner.'" She said in a mimic of the man's voice.

"I watched it all from right here and you had no idea." Laurie fiddled with the tie on the box.

"You spied on me while I was studying? Now that Ms. March is an awfully peculiar thing to do. Do you often invade other peoples privacy?" Jo pushed away any guilt when she glimpsed Laurie's poorly hidden smirk.

"Its not an invasion, Teddy. You just didn't close your curtains."

"Well you're using an argument a Peeping Tom could use!" Jo's mouth fell agape as she scrounged for something to throw at the boy.

"I am not a Peeping Tom, Christopher Columbus!" Laurie ducked the stick and raised his brow.

"I suppose you don't get to see what's in here after all."

"I don't care." Jo turned her face way from Laurie, but desperately wanted to jump the fence between them and tackle it from his grasp.

"Right. Have a good day then, Tom." Jo narrowed her eyes at the boy. Laurie and his smug expression headed for his front door. "Grandfather look what I got. Its so magnificent!" Echoed out through an open window. Jo knew he was shouting as loud as he could.

"I'm going to find out what's inside whether he likes it or not." Jo growled to herself, stomping back to her home. But she paused when she saw Amy's "pie" sitting out on the porch. Its black burnt crust had been pecked open to reveal slivers of the desiccated apples inside. Though the pie was awful, and burnt, some of it most likely salvageable. But Amy had instead put it out for the birds to eat? This only made Jo's stomps louder as she marched inside. She could hear Hannah in the kitchen, bustling about. Why was she so busy? Jo popped around the corner to see several baskets being quickly filled by the maids' hands.

"What's all this?" Jo asked peaking inside one of the baskets. Hannah looked to her.

"My girl, its for the outing. Your mother, Meg, John and Mr. Laurence..." She stuffed a muffin inside a basket.

"That's today? Oh no..." This outing was something of an arrangement by Mr. Laurence, and though more than just Meg and John were attending, it was meant as a symbol. The gathering of the eldest of two families, bringing together a couple who hopefully would wed. "Has Meg left yet?"

"Do you think I made all this for myself? Of course not, she's upstairs." But just then footsteps trailed over head before Meg, Marmee and Amy came bustling down the stairs.

"Oh, you just look so beautiful, Meg. I wish I could paint your dress so I could keep it forever." Amy serenaded as her eyes took in the crimson ruffles on her oldest sister's dress.

"Meg, I'm so sorry. I forgot like a fool." Meg smiled.

"Its all right, Jo. Amy and Marmee did just fine preparing me." Jo sighed.

"I'm sure its a blessing they readied you instead of me. But you could have found me you know. I was only in the garden." Meg became distracted with adjusting her bun in a mirror, but Marmee turned to her, adjusting her own sleeves.

"We didn't want to disturb you, we know that's where you write." Jo felt a little more guilty, she hadn't been writing. She had gone their to spy. She bit her lip, looking to her older sister.

"Meg does look beautiful doesn't she, and so do you, Marmee." The woman kissed Jo's head.

"Be good while we are away. Beth is sleeping, and Amy needs to do her printing today." Jo could never get Amy to do her homework without threatening her first, but she simply nodded to her mother.

"Here I come." Hannah exclaimed as she turned the corner, piled high with baskets. Just then came a knocking at the door.

"Oh how do I look?" Meg asked nervously as they headed down the hall.

"Like an angel!" Amy cried stepping out of the threesome's way. Marmee opened the door and was greeted by Mr. Laurence's smile.

"Are we ready?"

"Oh yes." Hannah said, appearing beside Marmee.

"Wonderful." He stepped aside, allowing John to reach Meg. He kissed her hand and the couple followed Marmee and Grandfather to the carriage.

"Goodbye, goodbye to you all!" Amy waved, her eyes looking equally happy but jealous of her sister's attention. Hannah filled the carriage before returning to the home.

"They're just perfect for one another." Jo wished she could see what they were seeing. A happy couple, in love. For all she saw was a stranger taking away her sister. How was it that it was so easy for Amy, or even Beth to be joyous for Meg in her new-found romance? How did they not understand what it would eventually mean, her leaving home forever? Jo looked at Amy and Hannah's cheery faces and tried to mimic one as the group waved to them before the horses began down the road.

"Wait!" Called a voice from next door. Jo gasped, her eyes flicking to her neighbor's porch. Laurie skipped off of it and hurried to the carriage.

"Come inside, girls. We don't want to stare." Hannah said as she herded them back inside, closing the door. Why did Laurie have to go with them? It must be part of the tradition she didn't know about. Jo looked about, her house suddenly seemed eerily quiet and lonesome. Then it hit her. The Laurence home was now empty. A plan began to boiling inside her. With no one home, she could sneak inside and snatch the package or at least get a good look at what was inside.

When Hannah disappeared in the kitchen, Jo turned to Amy. She tried to start off sounding nice. "Amy, please go do your printing." Amy's blonde brows rose.

"No." She turned her back to Jo.

"Amy March, you're going to go in there and do your work!" She was too eager to infiltrate Laurie's home and her patience with Amy always ran out quick. She pointed to the study.

"I don't feel like it."

"Well you're never going to feel like it. Now go in there before I tell Hannah about the muffins." Amy's face stiffened, then her eyes fell to her own pockets, puffy and obviously full, the top of a pastry peaking out. "Or worse, I'll tell Meg that you stole her muffi-"

"Fine!" She barked, darting off to her desk, her pink dress fluttering behind her. Jo sighed, now Amy was dealt with. She tucked her loose hair behind her ears and went and told Hannah that Amy was doing her work, before announcing she was going out. Clearly Hannah hadn't even looked to Jo's bedraggled state whilst she cleaned the kitchen, or else she would have her clean up before seeing the public. But Jo was glad of it, and hurried for the door.

Though the sun was out the autumn's chill still haunted the air, Jo could tell a cold spell was blowing in. She hoped the chilliness wouldn't ruin Meg's day. Fall leaves dotted the trail to Laurie's home, halfway there she spied down the road. It was quiet and empty. The carriage was long gone. Jo looked to the house, it stood tall and silent. No sign of life. She looked about one more time before making a run for it.

She immediately plopped down once she reached his porch, though she knew no one was home, for some reason she still felt uneasy and vulnerable. But it was just her, and the walls separating her from that package. Jo tucked her hair back once more, wiping her nose on her sleeve before opening the door. It creaked but she managed to slip inside. The clock in the hall ticked, but the room was silent. Her brown eyes flicked about, so many paintings were staring at her, she began to worry they would jump to life and tattle on her. She stepped forward, listening intently. What was she listening for? No one was home. Jo sighed, trying to relax. But she couldn't. She had sneaked into their home, this was much more intense spying then her view from the hammock. And she couldn't help but feel guilty about it, but she had to find that package. And the sooner she did, the sooner she'd be home free.

Jo scouted out all of Laurie's spots downstairs. The kitchen, the couch, the piano, the dining room. All package-less. If not in those places, where would Laurie put it? Jo bit her lip. His room. Jo dashed for the stairs. Wanting to be in and out of the boy's space as quick as she could manage. She trudged up the stairway and headed for Laurie's open door. At first she paused, taking in the mess. Empty plates were scattered about, hats and unfolded clothing carpeted the floor.

"Oh Laurie, you are a pig." She mumbled as she stepped over a pile of books. "Now where is it..." She looked about. His dresser was definitely not empty, but the package wasn't there. She then looked to his book shelf, and it too was package-less. Fear hit her when she realized he most likely had already removed it from the box and the thing could be sitting in plain sight. She began looking for something new, when she spotted a steaming cup of tea on his nightstand. "That's odd." She watched the heat rise from the mug. But not that odd, he is a Lazy Laurence after all. He probably just forgot to drink it. But fear grasped her as Jo caught scent of the tea. Peppermint. His favorite. He would never leave a cup of this sitting out, untouched. Could Laurie still be at home? No. She saw him go to the carriage. But she didn't see him get inside...

Jo panicked, dashing about the room. When there sitting just out of view below a sock was the package. She ran to it, careful not to touch the dirty clothing piece and looked about before reaching for the string, her fingers fumbling.

"Josephine March." Jo's heart slammed against her chest. "And I thought you spying on me from your yard was bad." She stiffened, slowly turning her head to Laurie. His arms were crossed, his brow raised. Jo panicked, trying to think of any excuse of why she would be in there, holding his package.

"I-I was just..."

"Breaking into my room? Normally I wouldn't mind you bursting into my bedroom but when I'm not in it, that's just sneaky."

"Oh Teddy I had to! You weren't going to show it to me!" She exclaimed.

"How do you know?"

"Because I know you, Teddy. You were just going to keep taunting me with it!" He stepped closer, and as much as Jo wanted to just hand over the box, her desire to know what was inside overcame her. Her grip tightened.

"Well now that you're trying to steal it I might not ever show it to you." He was now a foot from her, she tried backing up but immediately bumped into the nightstand. "Just hand it over, and-" Like a panicking deer, Jo darted around Laurie and headed for the door. She heard footsteps behind her and she quickened her could run laps in several of the rooms, then hide, throwing him off the scent before dashing downstairs at the right moment. But as soon as she thought she had lost him by ducking in a mess of hanging coats and made a run for the stairwell, something grabbed onto her, knocking her to the floor.

Laurie's face was an inch from hers as he used his weight to hold her down. "Let me go, Teddy!" She growled at the smirking Laurence. His hand wrapped around her own that was tangled in the tie of the package. For brief a moment, Jo's thoughts faded as she became distracted by his hand on her's, the heat of his body and the closeness of his face but she quickly came back to her senses as the box was yanked from her grip. Laurie rolled away cackling.

"Now you'll never know." Jo narrowed her eyes as she stomped to her feet.

"You're a fat smelly pig who squished me and I don't even care what's in there anymore!" She barked, turning her back to the boy. Something that had happened in the last minute had infuriated part of her mind, and that irritation swept her from the room and out the door of the boy's house. She refused to address what had triggered her anger and marched back to her home and into the arms of her journal, where she began doodling ugly versions of Laurie that more closely resembled pigs and rats than a person.


	2. Making Peace

Once the page was filled with doodles, she sat it aside and plopped on her bed. Jo sighed when she looked at a pocket watch on the floor and saw it had only been half an hour since they left for the picnic. It would still be some time till they came home. Maybe she could nap to pass the time, she had to do something to distract herself from her irritation since her journal wasn't working. She rolled on her back and closed her eyes. Just then the door busted open, and in the doorway stood Amy with her hands proudly on her hips.

"I am finished." Jo narrowed her brown gaze at the blonde.

"I don't believe you."

"Just ask, Hannah." She said with her nose in the air, turning her back on her sister as she took a seat beside Beth's dolls and began stroking their braids.

"If you're lying to me than I'm certainly going to tell Hannah about the muffins." Amy simply smiled over her shoulder at her.

"Well she isn't going to believe you, because I put the muffins back." Jo smirked.

"That will only make her believe me even more! If you hadn't stolen them, they would be in a picnic basket with Meg right now! Not sitting in plain sight!" Amy's hand paused in mid stroke before she dropped the doll and ran for the doorway. But Jo got there first and flew downstairs, her dress flowing behind her like a horses' tail. She ran for the kitchen and skidded to a halt in front of 3 muffins sitting on the table, one with a bite out of it. Hannah and Beth looked up to her as they kneaded chunks of dough. "Hannah," Jo started, Amy just now entering the kitchen, her face sour and arms crossed. "Amy has something to apologize for." Hannah rose a brow.

"Is that so?"

"You see these muffins here, she stole them from Meg's picnic basket without asking anyone. Who knows what kind of catastrophe you have made their picnic into now!" She narrowed her eyes at Amy. "Meg might not have even gotten a muffin." Amy's lower lip pouted as she plopped into a chair.

"I didn't mean to ruin anything. I just-"

"Oh Amy, I made too many of those, you should have just asked. Go ahead and eat them. But not now, supper will be in few hours."

"Thank you, Hannah." Amy's arms uncrossed and a slight smile grew on her lips as she skipped out the door, side glancing smugly at Jo on her way out.

"I just thought I'd tell you." Jo mumbled pulling out a seat and grabbing a ball of dough to knead.

"Are you all right, Jo?" Beth asked as she let her hands rest on her lap.

"Yes." She said as she violently squeezed the dough. Hannah eyed the girl's expression before glancing out the window at the Laurence's house.

"Are you and Laurie fighting again?" Jo punched the dough, shaking the table and knocking a candle over.

"Sorry," she sighed. "Its all my fault." She eased her grip on the dough as she spoke. "I saw Laurie got a package earlier and he wouldn't tell me what it was. So I went over there, thinking he wasn't home and broke into his room." Jo avoided Hannah's eye.

"Josephine-"

"I just knew he wouldn't show it to me if I didn't have a look for myself!" Hannah sighed. "Then he found me and, I yelled at him." Jo plopped the dough on the table, resting her face in her hand.

"Did you ever have the thought the package was some kind of surprise?" Jo picked at the dough, watching it deflate.

"No." She said grudgingly. Beth rested a cold hand on Jo's arm.

"Don't worry, Jo. I'm sure Laurie knew you didn't mean it."

"I do _not_ agree." Amy said from the doorway. Jo spun about, angry that she hadn't heard her come back in. "It was very rude of you to yell at him when _you_ were the thief." She left the room with her nose even higher in the air. Jo glared at her dough as she plucked off a hunk.

"Why did you shout at the boy, Jo?" Hannah asked with a look in her eye as if she knew something Jo didn't.

"I wish I knew."

"Sometimes my Josephine, when we do one thing, we really mean another."

"Like when I have to put one of my children in time out, all I really want to do is hold them. But I know they must learn their lesson." Beth added as she gently placed her kneaded dough in an empty flour dusted bowl.

"Don't trouble yourself, Jo. You and the boy are always fighting and make up as quick as a skipping stone." Hannah smiled and placed her dough in with Beth's, covering it with a towel before placing it in a patch of sun on the window sill. Jo sighed as she continued to knead her dough, Beth rested for a few moments before rising and playing with Jo's hair. The two stayed there for nearly an hour, talking and kneading the dough had brought Jo back to a calm state, but it left her feeling guilty. Amy for once was right, she had no right to yell at Laurie. She was the one who was infiltrating his room and looking through his things. But why hadn't she felt that way at the time? It was his smile again. That smile had been there the entire time.

"All finished." Beth said proudly, patting Jo's freshly done french braids. Though Jo couldn't see them, she knew they would be beautiful. Especially since whenever Jo tried to braid, she never got past the first few weaves before it turned into a giant knot.

"Thank you, Beth." Jo rose and kissed her sister's cheek before heading to the back of the house and out the door. The sun was low in the sky, the tall pinked trees were blocking out its warmth. She tucked her hands under her arms, the autumn chill was piercing at this time of day. She walked over to a tiny patch of faded sun and looked to her neighbor's yard. The sound of a stable door slamming shut caught her attention right before Laurie emerged from the barn, dusting hay off his clothes. He was garbed in his riding attire and began stomping on the stoney path leading to the house to get the muck off his boots.

"Teddy!" Jo called, leaning over the fence, its rails icy against her skin. But he couldn't hear her above his stomping.

"Thank you, Theodore!" A maid voice called from the window. He did a bow in the midst of a stomp and hopped with his feet together till he vanished inside. The house immediately spit out a pair of boots before the door slammed shut. Jo groaned and headed back inside the house, she had missed her chance to apologize. Or maybe Laurie had heard her and chose not to respond. The thought made Jo's chest heavy, maybe this was the time that their fight wouldn't be resolved, and it would be all her fault.

Soothing piano music drew her back into her home and she pulled up a seat beside Beth, whom sat playing and humming along. The way her fingers moved with such grace always made Jo in awe, her and Laurie were especially gifted in such a thing that Jo could never have the ability for. Every time she touched a piano it sounded like the thing was being emptied into a box and shaken every which way. She stroked her sister's hair admiring the long dark braid, when a horse whinny caught her attention. Laurie had just fed the lone horse, so that could only mean one thing.

"Meg is home, Beth!" Jo hurried to the front door, knowing Laurie would also be out there to greet them.

"What's all the rush, Jo?" Hannah asked as she came around the corner. Jo peered out the window as she watched the carriage come to a halt, the horses' ears in the direction of their nickering stablemate.

"They're home." Hannah glanced at a clock.

"My goodness. We've got to check, Meg's hand." Jo stared at the woman. "For a ring." At Hannah's smile, a cold wave of apprehension swept through her. Was that the reason behind this picnic? Was her sister going to re-enter their home as an engaged women. Jo couldn't let the thought settle in her mind so she barged out the front door.

"Who ever would have thought geese to be so cruel?" Jo heard Meg say from within the carriage. To her surprise, Meg was the one helping Mr. Brooke step out of the carriage. The man limped as he landed, Meg's eyes full of concern. But Jo was hiding a smile. The door to Laurie's house banged open and the boy went dashing out.

"Did you enjoy yourselves?" He called from behind the fence.

"Until a goose decided I was its supper." Mr. Brooke said with a slight quiver in his tone. There was silence on Laurie's end and she knew he was feeling the same way as her. Jo opened the gate and headed out to the road, the Laurence boy doing the same. Jo glanced over at him but his eyes were on the picnic basket in Grandfather's hand.

"Yes, Laurie you may have what we did not finish. But it was delicious, Hannah." He held out the basket as Laurie rummaged through, happily pulling out two muffins and consuming half of one in one bite.

"You should really have Marmee take a look at it, John."

"There's no need for that. I'm certain its merely a scratch." Jo watched Marmee and Meg exchange a look before turning their attention on her.

"Is all well at home, dear?" Marmee asked as she smoothed one of Jo's braids.

"Yes, yes well enough. What happened to-"

"Amy finished her work? Wonderful!" Meg interrupted, glancing at Mr. Brooke who was still nearby. "Later." She said in a quick whisper. Jo looked to Laurie when Marmee left to help Hannah unload the carriage. He was already on a second muffin and was being scolded by Grandfather for talking with his mouth full. Jo wanted to apologize now, but she didn't wish for both families to hear her apology for breaking into the Laurence's home. The carriage pulled away as the families said their goodnights and Jo took the opportunity to pull Laurie aside. But just as she neared him he instantly veered away down the road. Where was he off to at this late in the day? But he wasn't heading for the road, he stopped in front of their post office, the mailbox the two used to exchange messages to one another. Jo watched him, fingering her braid. He slipped his hand in his pocket before stuffing something inside and spinning back about with a impish look on his face. He shot her a glance before stuffing the rest of the muffin in his mouth and skipping for home. As soon as she heard the clang of his gate shut, Jo hurried over and pulled out a letter addressed to her. She teared it open and read.

_Jo, meet me here tomorrow at 3 if you wish to know what it is. Come dressed for adventure but avoid the color white. Oh, don't eat a large lunch._

_ Teddy. _

Jo smiled and looked for him. The crowd had vanished but a shifting glow caught her attention. Laurie was standing in his doorway, the candlelight dancing behind him. He was wearing a smile and gave her nod, his hair flopping in his face before disappearing inside. Everything was just fine. Jo gripped the letter tight and hurried for home. Once inside she knew nothing had changed when Meg and Marmee were discussing Mr. Brooke's goose attack instead of an engagement. Jo figured it best to prod her sister for details later. The Marches spent the rest of the night enjoying fresh loaves of cinnamon bread by the fire and a piano performance by Beth. When they were all readying for bed that night, Jo stopped her sister in the hall.

"Meg, how did John get attacked by a goose?" There was silence as the candlelight flickered on Meg's face. But when Jo chuckled Meg couldn't hold back her amusement. Though Meg was much more composed than Jo, the pair were still sisters. And through all the laughter Jo managed to understand that Mr. Brooke had tried to hold one of the geese eggs but was attacked from behind by one of the birds. Why he did that, neither of them could understand. After being shushed by Marmee for the third time the pair slipped off to bed. Jo placed her letter from Teddy on her nightstand and tried not to lay awake thinking of the day to come or imagining Mr. Brooke's incident.

* * *

><p><strong><em>There is still more to come...but please review!<br>_**


	3. Into The Woods

The next day went by slowly as Jo waited for 3 o'clock to roll around, and when she appeared in the kitchen at quarter to 3, dressed in her torn maroon dress that always meant adventure, a backpack, and big coat, Marmee simply took a glance. "Pilgrims Progress?" She asked while stitching a blanket.

"I'm not entirely sure. Teddy and I are off to do something. He hasn't told me what it is yet though, its a surprise."

"All right. Don't be out too late and if you do into town stay together."

"Of course, Marmee." Jo kissed her mother's head as she grabbed a scarf and headed out the door. Her breath fogged the air and she grinned when she spotted Laurie at her front gate, his hands resting on the railing. He was garbed in a dark pea coat and red beanie, his black curl curling out atop his high cheekbones. His expression was playful and mischievous as always and he opened the gate for her as she approached.

"I'm happy to see you followed my instructions." He looked over her attire and Jo bowed.

"Where are we off to?"

"You'll see." Laurie held out his arm and she happily took it. The two headed off down the road, fall leaves dancing around them as a frosty wind swelled about.

"Teddy," Jo began. "I know you're not angry, but you should be. I'm sorry for what I did." Jo looked up to his black eyes. He paused in his step.

"I appreciate the apology, but I was asking for it. I shouldn't had been taunting you with it." Teddy plucked a fallen leaf from Jo's hair and twiddled it in his hand. "I also should have been prepared for that type of attack from my Jo." He handed her the leaf and she couldn't help but smile.

"That's true." She twirled the leaf about. "Oh but Teddy there's still no excuse, I was rude and-"

Laurie suddenly shoved something small and tan against her chest.

"What's this?"

"Go on, have a look." Jo rotated it about in her hand before realizing whatever it was needed to be unfolded. She pulled on two of the corners and the woven thing opened up into a basket.

"How very clever!" Jo exclaimed, looking it over. Teddy grinned.

"Its a collapsible berry picking basket!" The boy said with pride.

"Is this the package? Where ever did you find such a thing?" Teddy veered them off the road towards and meadowed hillside.

"Grandfather found it in a catalog." Jo eyed the basket as they tromped up the muddy slope. It wasn't well made but Jo knew Laurie couldn't see its flaws because he never made much of anything but the occasional sandwich. "I bought it as a surprise, so we could go berry picking before they've all shriveled up." Guilt weighed down in Jo's stomach.

"Oh Teddy, I'm so awful! It was a surprise and I ruined it."

"You know I would have done the same if you were hiding a fancy looking package." Jo smirked a little, knowing he was right.

"So to what berries are we going to? The ones by the river?" A impish look grew on the boy's face before he sprinted off and up the hill.

"You'll see!" Jo hurried up after him, laughing as his backpack bounced wildly about behind him. Jo groaned when she continued stepping on her dress, it always slowed her down at times like these.

"And the winner is!" Laurie exclaimed with a grin, his hands in the air. Jo glared as she reached the top of the hill.

"Next time you're wearing a dress and then you'll see why I always loose."

"If you've got an extra dress in there I'd be more than happy to prove you wrong, Josephine." Jo stuck her tongue out at him.

"I'd love to see that, _Dora_!" His face went stiff at the mention of his oh so loathed nickname. Jo smirked before marching off ahead of him. The river was flowing steady but no where near as strong as it did in the winter and spring. She looked about, the only berry bushes nearby were dotted with either green unripe berries or brown wilted ones. Laurie stepped up beside her, adjusting his beanie.

"It would help if there were any berries to pick."

"I promise you by the end of the day, we'll have a full basket." Laurie said with certainty as he began making his way across the river on a trail of rocks. Jo climbed on the stones, careful not to slip and hopped her way across the icy water. She looked out at the dense and colorful wood ahead of them. She had grown up playing outside and in the trees. But this part of the wood she wasn't familiar with because Marmee rarely allowed her to go in. Instead of being encircled by town or houses, this portion of the forest simply led to more and more wood. A wondrous beyond that Jo had always wanted to explore. The few times she had sneaked off to have a look, Amy tattled on her and she wouldn't make it more than a few steps in before the blonde appeared with an angry Marmee. The thought of going in excited Jo so much that she bolted for the trees, Laurie dashing after her.

The two skipped about the trees, sounding like two giants as they loudly stomped about the bed of leaves carpeting the forest floor. Whenever they came upon a berry bush they were always greeted with dead sad looking things that once were berries. "How about I go this way, and you search here? If I find any I'll holler." Laurie said as he hurried off deeper into the woods. Jo climbed into one of the bushes, groaning when for every 5 slices on her hand she only came up with one half ripe berry. She searched for nearly half an hour, fallen red leaves often giving her false hope for a thriving bush. The air around her was already getting colder and she continued wrapping her scarf around her neck as tight as she could.

Crashing footsteps caught her attention and she spotted a glimpse of a skipping Laurence. She continued searching while the footsteps neared than groaned, "Oh Teddy." She backed up out of the bush, her dress catching on every stem. "We're never going to find a single one." Jo bumped into something and spun about, Laurie stood inches from her face, a luscious juicy blackberry in his hand."Where did you-" He popped it proudly in his mouth. Jo noticed his lips were already stained purple. "How many have you eaten?"

"Not nearly enough, come on!" He yanked on her arm and sprinted off, Jo trying her best to keep his pace within all the branches and bushes trying to slow her down. The woods became a mass of zooming colors, the branches and trail less grounds all blending together. Making it so that when Laurie finally skidded to a halt, neither of them knew where they were. All they knew was the shiny plump berries growing all about them.

"There's enough here to fill two baskets!" Jo exclaimed as she hastily started picking.

"Or no baskets." Laurie said through a mouthful of berry, the juice dripping from the corners of his mouth.

"Christopher Columbus!" She swatted his back and snatched up the basket. "Stop eating and start picking. The sun is already setting." Laurie dusted off his hands, which only made them purpler, and headed straight into a bush. Jo started picking a ways down from him and watched him with amusement. The boy seemed to be getting frustrated with the reality of berry picking, and appeared to be loosing the battle against the thorns.

"Ouch!" He groaned, sucking on his thumb with a sour look on his face. "I don't think I'm well suited for this, Jo." He grumbled as he climbed out of the bushes. "However, I do know what I am suited for." Jo smirked over her shoulder as she dumped a handful of berries in the basket.

"Is it sitting around?"

"I prefer the word lounging, actually." Laurie said with a smile as he plopped himself in the leaves, settling in with his backpack as a pillow, his hands folded over his chest. Jo spent the next half hour wrestling branches and filling the basket to nearly half full, Laurie rose every now and then to help out but would always give in to his lounging spot in the end. The sun was setting now, but neither of the two seemed to notice. Jo was too focused on fighting the bushes and filling the basket, and she also didn't seem to notice it would go down a few berries each time Laurie came over to "help." Till he appeared next to her chewing loudly, the scent of fresh berry filling the air.

"Teddy!" She swatted his shoulder than looked to his hands that he quickly hid behind his back. "You're not allowed to eat these, you've hardly even helped!"

"It was an accident." He smirked, purple juice staining his lips. She tried to stay angry at him, but his berry tinged smile got her this time. She turned her back to him, distracting herself by scanning the rest of the bushes. There were no more berries left, and the rest of the bushes were now in shadow. Shadow? That meant the sun was about to be gone.

"Teddy, how could we not have noticed how late it is?" She gestured to the canopy above them, the sunlight had nearly vanished. If Laurie hadn't been standing right next to her, she might not have been able to pick out his dark coat among the growing darkness. The sunset wasn't the only thing that had slipped past Jo while being entranced in battling the bushes, but the temperature had dropped severely and she only just noticed how numb her hands had become. She could hardly feel the scratches dotting her fingers.

"Don't worry yourself, Jo. Let's just head home now." Jo began to panic, knowing Marmee would be growing worried.

"Oh Laurie, why did we have to leave so late in the day anyhow?" Jo asked as she tucked her hands under her arms.

"I needed to have time to sleep and eat breakfast." He answered as he put his pack back on.

"At 3 in the afternoon, Teddy?" She groaned before looking about. The woods all looked the same now. And she wasn't familiar enough with these trees to be certain of the direction for home. "I think we go this way." She headed off but no footsteps followed her.

"I think its this way." Laurie said, his face looking ghostly above his nearly invisible clothing.

"Are you sure?"

"No, but are you?" Jo groaned, marching back over to him.

"No." Laurie sighed, pulling his beanie down as much as he could.

"What should we do? We can't stay out here all night." Though the sky was still a light pink, the sun had set. And the chill in the air was continuing to grow.

"Well we can't go storming off in the wrong direction either. We could end up half way to Maine! Oh Marmee is going to be so worried. And Grandfather! He's going to be angry with you isn't he."

"Perhaps. But that isn't unusual. Why don't we just start walking."

"We may get even more lost then! Oh I'll bet they're going to find our bodies out here in the morning. We'll certainly have frozen to death by then! Or maybe they'll just think we killed each other." Jo sighed, her teeth beginning to chatter. She tried to hide her coldness but her hunched form and stiff stance gave her away.

"Jo, I think you're going to freeze before getting the chance to kill me." He stepped closer to her, unbuttoning his coat.

"I'm just fine, Teddy." She grumbled, her ears going numb.

"No you are not. If you don't mind, come here." He pulled her against his chest, the instant warmth of his body heat felt like fire amidst the frigid autumn air. "Better?"

"Thank you." Without even thinking, she wrapped her arms around his back, his heat was like a magnet. "I suppose the only option left is to kill each other now." She said through a muffled breath as her face was pressed against his chest.

"But if you killed me, then you'd freeze to death. This is just going to go in circles Jo." He outstretched his coat and pulled it around them both, his arms embracing her.

"Once we warm up, we can try to find home." Jo said, tightening her grip around the boy as a gust of wind kicked up. Though at the moment, Jo's worry seemed to be slipping away and instead her mind kept wandering to Teddy's arms around her, the rhythm of his heartbeat and his warm breath against her skin. The boy pulled her closer to him.

"Or we could stay." Teddy rested his face atop Jo's head. "I like it better out here, just the two of us." Jo felt that irritation creeping up again, but she was too cold to let it settle in her head. And instead of it clouding her thoughts, what she truly felt, the feeling that created that frustration slipped to the tip of her tongue.

"So do I." She said it without thought, and as soon as she had her heart began to panic. Jo didn't want to realize she liked being so near to him, didn't want to realize the reason she had yelled at him earlier was just that. Her heart wanted him, and that terrified her. Laurie was quiet, before she felt his warm lips touch her forehead.

"Do you mean that?" He whispered. Jo never wanted to have the thought of caring deeply for a boy. Love was always something she kept bound safe away in her books. But here alone with such a sweet boy, his heart beating against her chest, she felt like it was right in front of her.

"Teddy I-"

"Theodore! Jo!" Voices echoed in the darkness around them, then a floating glow of a lantern caught their eye.

* * *

><p><em><strong>There is only one more chapter left after this, so please let me know what you think! And thank you, risajoyce and Black Hawk <strong> **for your wonderful reviews! **_


	4. Always Will Be

"Is that Grandfather?" Jo asked. Laurie sighed.

"Yes, I believe it is, and John."

"Over here!" Jo exclaimed, wanting to escape her thoughts for a few moments.

"John, they're here." They heard Grandfather say.

"We should," Laurie began, reluctantly stepping away from the girl. The lantern light neared than flooded about the bundled Mr. Brooke and Grandfather.

"Why ever were you thinking it a wise idea to come out here this late!" Grandfather said in a scolding tone.

"It wasn't on purpose. We got lost." Laurie said earnestly. Grandfather sighed and took Jo's hand.

"She's frozen, are you all right dear?"

"I'm just fine thank you. We just got lost while berry hunting. Is Marmee upset?"

"She's just glad you were together, alone and you would freeze to death. Come along." The foursome headed out of the woods, Mr. Brooke leading the way out. "For goodness sakes boy, give her your coat." Grandfather exclaimed when he noticed Jo was shivering again.

"No Teddy I'm-"

"He's right, I insist." Laurie stripped off his coat and held it out for her. She nestled into the toasty jacket and they continued walking, wanting to pinch herself when she had the thought of wishing Laurie was still in it.

"Thank you, Teddy." She pulled it tight around her nose, the scent was so familiar. Woodsmoke and peppermint. Comforting smells that always latched onto to the boy's clothes during this time of year. After nearly half an hour they made their way back to the meadow and onto the road. The foursome's footsteps being the only noise on the silent black street. As they rounded the corner, they were greeted by the warm glowing windows of the Laurence and the March's homes. Once at the gate, Jo handed Laurie the berry basket with a smirk and Grandfather ushered her to the door.

"You must get hot drink immediately, your mother will be-" The door flung open.

"They found her!" Amy exclaimed. Meg and Marmee bustled to the door.

"Oh Jo, I was getting worried." Marmee said as she pulled her inside. "And Laurie, are you safe and-"

"Sound as I ever was." He bowed in Mr. Brooke's lamplight.

"Why don't you all join us. Hannah's got a fresh pot on the stove and we can reheat the bread from supper. Its the least I can do for you two." Grandfather smiled and gestured to Mr. Brooke and Laurie. The two followed in after the older man and huddled around the fire. The heat of the house made Laurie whip off his beanie, his hair curling in all directions. Amy gasped when she spotted the berry basket on a table.

"You went berry picking, without me!"

"Amy, please." Meg said, hushing her. Amy crossed her arms and stomped out of the room.

"Fresh tea for each of you." Hannah said through a smile as she placed the tray on an end table.

"Thank you, kindly." Mr. Brooke said with a nod as he handed Meg a mug then took his own. Laurie and Jo sat on a sofa beside the fire, sipping their hot drinks and laughing about who was more wrong in their directions they had believed home was in. They shared their story of getting lost and Jo didn't forget to bring up Laurie's lounging and berry eating while she picked.

"He's got the purple mouth to prove all his hard work." Teddy blew a kiss to the group to show off the color on his lips, Marmee ruffled Laurie's hair from behind. Hannah soon brought out a loaf of bread and the two families warmed their stomachs and their spirits late into the night. When the clock tolled 10, Grandfather hurriedly rose.

"My goodness how time flies! I apologize for staying so late."

"Oh you're welcome here at all hours." Marmee said as she hugged the man. "Thank you both again for finding our Laurie and Jo."

"Whatever will be made with those berries will be worth it." He smiled. "Evening, Jo and Meg. Tell Beth and Amy good night will you?" Marmee nodded as she followed he and Mr. Brooke to the door. Laurie rose and he and Jo embraced, but said nothing as Grandfather shouted for him at the door.

"Goodnight!" Jo called as the door shut behind them.

"My goodness I'm exhausted. I'm so pleased you're home safe." Marmee kissed her forehead then followed Hannah into the kitchen, leaving the two sisters alone in the dim lit hall.

"Jo, it looks like you have some berry juice on your forehead." Meg smirked, but Jo was unaware that her sister was amused by the lip shaped mark the stain had made.

"Oh," she wiped at it. "That juice gets everywhere. All over my clothes and-" She gasped, looking down at Teddy's coat still on her shoulders. "Teddy!" She barged past Meg and out the door, back into the frigid air. "Teddy!" She called as the boy was about to step inside his doorway. He smiled and closed the door behind Grandfather. Jo hurried out past the gate and the two met in the middle, secluded by the hedge. "I believe this belongs to you." She tugged off his coat and handed it to him.

"I wouldn't mind if you kept it longer." He smiled, holding it against his chest while it still held her warmth. Jo fidgeted with her scarf, she wanted to say something. Or do something. This was what she hated about this kind of thing. She never knew what to do besides run away from it. "Did you want to finish what you were saying earlier, before Grandfather found us...when I asked you if you meant it." He fiddled with a button on his coat, avoiding her gaze.

"Teddy, I." She bit her lip, looking out to the darkness beyond before looking up to him, the candlelight that pierced through the hedge reflecting in his eyes. "I just. I wanted you to know that...Oh." She groaned, violently plucking a leaf from the hedge. A concerned look grew on the boy's face.

"Did I do something to upset you?"

"Oh no Teddy! Not at all. I just. You know me and I'm not normal about these things. I get all worked up and then, you're always right." She sighed. "Its just that with all this talk about Meg possibly getting engaged...I just don't want us to end up, like that. Married."

"My dear Jo." He stepped closer to her, holding back a chuckle. "Who said anything about us having to get married?"

"Well they will! You know it." She tossed the leaf aside. "I would love to tell you yes, but..."

"Jo," he smirked. "This isn't marriage. My goodness, Jo. Its just a," he let his coat fall to the ground and stepped closer to her. "Its just a this." He wrapped his arms around her, and after a moment she tightly returned the embrace, laying her head above his heart to listen to its beat once again. He rubbed her back and rested his cheek atop her head.

"Then yes, Teddy. I do like this. Very much so." The couple stood silent for a few moments, lost in each other's embraces. Laurie knew her. He understood the way she felt about marriage. And as long as he never let that slip his mind, Jo no longer wanted to run from his open heart. "Now what do we do, Teddy? You know the way I am. You might as well run away while you still can." She tilted her head to look at him and was greeted by his smile.

"The only running away I'd do is with you." She smirked as he gently brushed a strand of hair from her cheek. "And if you would permit it Ms. March, I'd love to do this as often as I can." Laurie kissed the berry stain on her forehead before kissing each cheek. Jo felt her whole body swell. She tried not to panic at the way she was feeling for the boy and smiled up at him.

"Oh Teddy, if it was anyone but you." He grinned than kissed her nose.

"I like it being me." She smiled, looking into Laurie's eyes that no matter how black they appeared, they were always brighter and warmer than any she'd ever seen. As the following words left Jo's mouth, she was surprised that they were her own. But at this moment, alone with her lovely Teddy, his wavy dark hair wild, white shirt speckled with mud, lips stained purple, she felt like she couldn't say anything else. Jo took his warm hand in hers and kissed his palm before holding it to her chest.

"I think it always will be."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Thank you to everyone who read this story! But since it has come to an end, please give feedback! It is the only way I know you have enjoyed it. I am considering a sequel, but I need to know what you all thought first. So please review! And thank you to, literaryfreak for reviewing! <strong>_


End file.
